


To Own the Night

by Luciole77



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciole77/pseuds/Luciole77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, I'm finishing a story I read that was unfinished.  I guess I can't help it.</p><p>Hiko, one of the last vampires in Japan, decides he's been alone long enough after the fall of Shishio.  He sets out to build his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheep Amongst the Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174919) by Chaosdreamer. 



Time passes so slowly most of the time, only in brief snippets does it speed past you.  Hiko Seijuro was all to aware of this.  He had been alive for nearly three millennia, his father was long gone, killed by one more powerful than he.  He had walked alone more than he could fathom, though he could blend into the human world easily, he found them tiresome the majority of the time.  It was very rare that he would find one he could tolerate, he usually refrained from killing them if it could be helped, taking only enough to satisfy him and using his mental powers to make the victim forget him completely.  This combined with his hatred of evil made him an outcast among his kind, it was never a loss he grieved.  He had never been one for needless killing.  His kind had been roaming the earth long before humans, they did not need humans in any way, though they preferred the taste to that of animals.  They could also turn a human as well, but Hiko had never done this.  He could not sentence a human to this life without good cause, and he had never met anyone who gave him a good reason, so he was alone.  Apart from a few rare friends and lovers, he lived in solitude traveling from place to place as he wished.

Then one fateful night as he was traversing the forest far from his current home, the sounds of screaming reached his ears.  He quickly found the source, a group of slavers had been ambushed by bandits.  When he arrived he saw a sight so amazing that he had to see what was going to happen.  A child of no more than five years stood holding a sword against the bandits, trying to protect three women.  The bandits were laughing as they shoved him aside and killed the women, they then turned back to him but before they could raise their swords again they fell dead.  He had taken the boy home with him, naming him Kenshin.  He never turned him and never told him about what he was, he did however train him in the sword technique of his family.  

Time seemed to pass too fast as the boy grew and learned.  He was an amazing swordsman, never tiring of training.  Then the Bakumatsu happened, and his young apprentice had left him to fight in the war.  He had tried everything short of tying the boy down to make him stay, but Kenshin would not listen.  He wanted to end the war and the suffering that it brought and so he went and Hiko found himself alone again.  Time slowed and the war seemed to last forever.  It finally ended, as all things do eventually, and Hiko once again wandered from his mountain.  He found Kenshin, but did not approach him.  He could see from afar what the war had done to his baka deshi.  He watched him long enough to know that he was setting out to roam the country and reclaim his humanity again, and for that he was secretly proud of him.

Then fate saw fit to throw yet another child in his path.  He was again wandering in the forest far from his home when he heard crying.  He followed the sound and finally came upon a boy sitting atop a large fallen tree, face buried in his hands crying his little heart out.  He walked closer to the boy before he spoke, "Why are you crying?"

The boy whirled toward him, instantly raising his tiny fists to fight.  Hiko though he might have been perhaps 10 years old, his soft brown hair stood up in disarray on his head, soulful brown eyes angry yet eternally sad.  "Who are you?  What do you want with me?" He growled.

Hiko smiled, "You have spirit, boy.  I will not hurt you." He sat by the boy on the log. "Now, why are you crying?"

The boy did not lower his fists, but he answered without hesitation. "The Sekihotai are all dead.  They killed Captain Sagara and everyone else."

Hiko frowned, war was never kind. He nodded his head, "And how are you alive?"

The boy finally put his hands down and sat back down, "Captain pushed me out of the way and told me to run."  He began sniffling again.

Hiko placed his enormous hand on the small brown head, "He was an honorable man then.  What is your name?"

"Sagara Sanosuke." 

Hiko smiled again, "Well Sanosuke, you may come with me.  I will teach you to be strong and protect those whom you love."  He stood and held his hand out to the boy who looked up at him for several seconds before he placed his tiny hand in his much larger one.


	2. Another decade down

Hiko finished the last piece he was working on and placed it on a rock in the coals of the fire, he had taken to making pottery some years ago as a way to pass the time.  It took time to make the  fragile cups, bowls and teapots and the more he did, the more he found he enjoyed it.  It was a nice break from being alone and it gave him time to take stock of his thoughts and things that had happened.  It had been a decade since he took in the small sole survivor of the Sekihotai, Sano had been challenging to say the least.  He was stubborn and quick to anger and it had often taken all of Hiko's self control to raise the boy.  It had only been two years since Sano had left the mountain and began a career as the fighter for hire, Zanza.  As with Kenshin, Hiko watched him from afar but did not interfere in his life seeing as there had never been a need.  Sano was incredibly strong for a human, his strength was mind boggling to Hiko.  Sano's main weapons were his fists and his enormous strength, but he also wielded a zanbatou...a blade that was made to cut down a horse and its rider.  It took enormous strength to lift such a weapon let alone wield it and Sano slung it around as if it were a feather.  Hiko was proud of him, he never killed on purpose; often someone he fought did not survive the wounds from the fight, but Sano never went into a fight intending to kill.  

And then Zanza had been hired to take on the Battousai and Hiko had become worried.  His baka deshi had wandered for ten years and vowed never to kill again, but Hiko was well aware that Kenshin was far above Sano's level.  He had watched the fight from afar and had been ready to interfere if need be, but it had not been necessary  in the end.  Kenshin defeated the fighter with ease, but did not hurt him anymore than could be helped.  He could sense the much calmer ki of his former student and he was glad the boy had regained his humanity after his years as the most terrifying hitokiri the world had ever seen.  Of course, just when Hiko had been about to leave after a short visit with Kenshin, Sano challenged him again. Hiko had interfered that time and told him to leave it alone, but it was no use.  However, once Sano was out from under the doctor's care from that defeat he sought out Kenshin again...only this time to strike up a friendship.  Hiko had laughed at the surprises life could still throw at you...even after so many years of life.  The two humans he cared for as family had found one another and now they considered each other family.  

 _________________________________

Hiko rested his head against the wall where he sat in his cabin.  He was tired for the first time in many years and he was extremely happy to be back home.  Kenshin had come to him a year earlier seeking his help against a threat to Japan, Makoto Shishio.  Hiko had consented to teach Kenshin the last few techniques he lacked and had promised to keep an eye on a local inn and restaurant called the Aoiya where many friends of Kenshin and Sano lived.  He had kept his promise, staying close to the inn and protecting those within.  It had taken a great toll on him to be around so many humans and not feed.  He did not want the ninja group that made up the staff of the inn to know what he was, so he refrained from feeding.  Finally Kenshin and Sano's group had made it back with word of Shishio's defeat.  Kenshin had suffered enormous wounds, as had Sano and Aoshi.  Hiko had stayed and helped care for them until the doctor had arrived from Tokyo to treat them.  After her reassurances that all would be well with he had retreated to his mountain for some well earned solitude.  He had made a detour for a small meal in a neighboring town and spent the following two weeks resting and making pottery.

He raised his head as a small noise reached his ears, someone was walking up his mountain.  He listened carefully and it was soon apparent they were indeed coming to his cabin.  He finally caught a scent he recognized and relaxed, it had taken Sano long enough to visit.  Mere minutes later the door opened and the tall fighter stepped through, his eyes went straight to the spot Hiko sat  knowing exactly where his father figure liked to recline and drink his sake.

"It's about time you came to see me."

Sano smiled as he sat across from him, "It's good to see you too, old man."

Hiko laughed and poured sake for them both, "You are still as rude as ever, you know.  You should call me Hiko-san."

Brown eyes rolled in obvious mockery before a long suffering sigh and a "Hello, Hiko-san." were heard.  Hiko grinned and raised his cup to the young fighter, who did the same in return before they drank.  They spent a while drinking in companionable silence before Hiko spoke.

"How is my baka-deshi?"  He poured another round of sake as he waited for an answer.

"He is doing much better, we are leaving tomorrow.  That's why I came to see you tonight."

"Ah...waiting until the very last minute, I see."  He responded, "The young are never really on time."

Sano chuckled and the grew quiet as Hiko snatched his injured hand in a lightening quick movement, "And what does the doctor say about this?"

"That it might heal if I stop hitting things with it." He laughed, he continued to watch Hiko examine his had, amazed at how small his own hand seemed in that of his teacher's.

Hiko looked at him sharply and pulled him to himself, putting Sano in a loose choke hold, "Then you might want to listen to her, young rooster."  Sano tried to wrestle free, but it was no use.  No matter what strength he had, it was never enough to beat the man who now held him easily.  He finally relaxed and just rested against Hiko, after a few moments he spoke in a low voice.  "We lost Saitou.  He was injured and the bridge collapsed before he could cross."

Hiko ruffled his hair a bit, "Ah, I'm sorry Sano."  He knew the loss of Saitou Hajime, a man Sano considered to be almost unbeatable was extremely hard for him.  They sat in relative silence for several more minutes before Hiko tightened his hold on Sano.  Sano played along, as he had growing up and fought back, though he was really in no mood for Hiko's little tests.  Hiko had learned early on, the best way to judge how Sano was progressing in strength and training was to restrain him and see if he could break free.  Sano pulled his arm free and smacked his father figure on the head, "Let go, old man.  I'm still hurt you know!"

Almost immediately Hiko stilled as he smelled the rich aroma of blood from where Sano had over stretched his shoulder.  He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the scent.  Sano had been the hardest human he had ever tried to resist, the smell of his blood almost like a fine wine.  Hiko had never lost his control around the boy as he had raised him, always making sure to feed often so the temptation was less, but it had been years since he had been this close to the boy and he had not fed in almost two weeks.

By now Sano had started trying to free himself again and Hiko tightened his hold so that Sano could barely move.  He moved his face closer to the injured shoulder and moved the jacket aside to reveal the tightly wrapped bandages.  He breathed in deep and felt his eye teeth grow longer, his mind put up one more feeble attempt at resisting and then he tore away the bandages with his teeth.

"What the hell are you doing??" Sano nearly yelled, he struggled as he heard the bandages rip and then went completely still as he felt a tongue begin lapping at the wound that had begun to bleed again. "Hiko...get the hell off me!"

He kicked and caught the larger man in the groin and finally won his freedom.  He scooted several feet away before speaking again, "What the hell?  You're acting like some freaky..."  He stopped as Hiko looked up at him, his eyes glowing gold and his teeth much longer than they should have been.  "...vampire.  Oh shit."

 

 


	3. Unexpected, but not unforseen

" _He's afraid._ "  Hiko thought as he watched Sano try to scurry backwards toward the door, " _Oh, can't have that now_ "  He pounced and had Sano pinned in seconds.  Sano fought like he never had before, but it was useless, Hiko's strength was far superior and he couldn't even move his head as Hiko pulled it back.

"Don't do this, Hiko, damnit.  Let me go." Sano tried to reason with him, knowing it would not work deep down.  He had always known there was more to his father figure than just a hermit who hated visitors, but he had never pushed for any answers.  He had never dreamed that the reality would be that the man who raised him was a vampire, and now he was a dead man.  He felt like crying at the entire situation, this man whom he had trusted with his life...was now going to take it from him.

"Now, now, Sanosuke.  You know better than that.  I would never kill you.  Indeed, this will not be anything like that, nothing to fear at all."  And with that Sano felt his teeth pierce his neck, he would have jerked but Hiko held him entirely to tight for him to  move at all.  After the initial sting, he found that Hiko had been right, there was absolutely no pain.  In fact, with every pull of blood from his neck he felt sparks fly through his body, it felt amazing.  He heard a moan and was shocked to realize that he was where the sound had come from, equally as shocking to him was the fact that he was hard as a rock. 

"Hiko," He moaned, "What are you doing to me?"

The vampire bucked his hips against the younger man causing Sano to moan again, he loosened his hold on the boy's wrists and allowed him to move his arms.  Sano immediately moved to cling to the larger man, "Oh, fuck."  He had never felt something that had felt so good and it was well known that he loved to visit the tea houses.  He felt Hiko's hips thrust against his with every pull from his neck.  He wound his hands into Hiko's hair, "Ah, Kami, I...can't take much more...Oh, fuck."  He moaned.

As loathe as he was to stop, Hiko knew he had taken all he could safely.  He raised his head and looked into dazed brown eyes, he grinned and bit his tongue before kissing Sano and letting his blood fill his mouth.  Sano swallowed the blood as if it were instinct. " _What has this ass done to me?_ " He thought.

" _I've taken the first step to bind you to me._ " Came the answer in his mind.  His eyes widened, " _I can hear you in my mind_." He thought, he could not make his mouth form words.  Hiko leaned down and licked the wound on his neck one last time, willing the wounds to heal. " _That is just what taking a small portion of my blood grants you.  Just imagine what else we could share._ "

He looked back to Sano's face as his eyes fluttered and closed, his head falling to the side.  Hiko ran his hand through the spiky brown locks before he lifted the boy and began the trip down the mountain to return him to the Aoiya.

 ________________

Sano awoke the next morning to Kaoru screeching for him to wake up.  He rolled out of his futon and shook his head, he placed his hand to his neck and was relieved to feel no blemishes on it.  " _It must have been a dream._ "

Sano looked around and found his coat and grabbed it, it was only as he was sliding it on that he realized his shoulder was not wrapped.  He looked down at it and saw that it was completely healed.  His heart rate shot up and he ran his hand over the smooth skin, not even a scar remained of what had been a deep wound.  " _Oh, Kami.  Oh, Kami.  It wasn't a dream.  Crap, what the hell am I going to do?_ "  His frantic thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru's screeches and he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and dashed out into the hall where he nearly ran over Kenshin, who was doing just as he was in trying to get downstairs as fast as possible.

He steadied the red head, "Sorry, Kenshin."  He winced as yet another screech from downstairs was heard.

"Maa, it is nothing.  We had best go, before Kaoru-dono becomes really angry."  They both dashed down the stairs quickly and headed for the front door, Sano was stopped last minute by one of the staff and handed a letter.  He tucked it in his pocket as he raced out the door and he did not think anymore of it until they were seated on the train back to Tokyo.

He pulled it out and unfolded it and began reading.  By the time he had reached the end of the short letter, he was fuming.  He looked around him and tried to take some calming breaths.  It was just like that old goat to do something like this, he looked back down to the letter.

 _Next time I'll make sure you don't fall asleep, sweetheart.  Hiko._  

The most infuriating thing was the little heart right after Hiko's name.  " _Just you wait, you old goat.  Just you wait._ "


	4. Well, how interesting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter one Wolf of Mibu...

Hiko growled as he paced his small cabin.  He was starving, but what he wanted was miles away in Tokyo.  It seemed to him that Sanosuke had him under his spell...not the other way round as it was supposed to be.  He had not fed since the night he had drank from Sano, nothing he came across smelled as enticing as his young pupil.  He knew he had to feed soon or he would not be able to control himself, but the thought made him slightly nauseous.  Finally after one last snarl into the empty cabin, he  headed down the mountain to find something that would do until he could once again meet with Sano.  It was well past midnight as he cautiously walked the street in the red light district of Kyoto.  He had passed nearly a dozen tea houses without anything peaking his interest and he was about to give up when a tantalizing aroma caught his attention.  He followed his nose several streets over and from the darkness of an alleyway found the owner of the scent that called out to him.  He had to look twice to make sure his eyes were not paying tricks on him, for there on the street corner was none other than Saitou Hajime. _Dead indeed_. He thought.  Saitou was speaking with a young woman about what appeared to have been a recent fight at her establishment.  Hiko waited patiently as the two finished speaking and the woman walked back into the tea house as Saitou turned in Hiko's direction.

Hiko planned to follow him to a more secluded place, but the Wolf proved he was every bit as astute as ever when he stopped and faced where Hiko waited out of sight.  "And who are you and what do you want with me?

Hiko grinned and stepped forward, "You are truly impressive Hajime."  He then gestured to the edge of town, "Why don't we walk as we talk?"

Saitou fell into step beside him, "Indeed.  There's no reason to cause anyone alarm, now is there?"  

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Hiko sizing up the man next to him as he was sure that the Wolf was also doing the same.   _He will make a fine meal, but he is also very interesting.  He would make an amazing creature of the dark, he could be a force on his own, but combined with myself and Sagara...hmm.  And it would make Sano very happy to know he is alive..._ He ended his musings as they reached the edge of the forest at the edge of town.

Saitou turned to him and drew his sword, "Well, let's get this over with then." He did not wait for Hiko to make the first move, he attacked quickly.  Hiko was amused as he stepped to the side to avoid the blade, he snatched it and snapped it off at the hilt and tossed it far away.

"Now, now...I have done you no harm." 

He received a vicious kick to the stomach and dodged the fist headed for him.  He shook his head and back handed the officer and sent him flying.  He watched as Saitou rolled to his feet again and wasted no time in attacking again.  Hiko found he had to dodge several blows and sent Saitou flying back again with another negligent swipe of his hand.  Saitou was on his feet again in seconds, but his eyes were glazed.  Never the less he threw himself at Hiko once more only to be sent flying for a third time.  This time Hiko did not let him gain his feet, instead pouncing on him and holding him a good two inches off the ground in a near bone crushing hug.  He knew the man had to have a concussion from the blows he had received, but still the Wolf growled at him.  "You are not human."

Hiko smiled, allowing the officer to see his elongated teeth. "No, and soon you won't be either." With that he struck quickly, piercing the man's neck deeply and drinking quickly.

"What purpose does this serve?" Saitou inquired calmly, even as he felt coldness seeping into is limbs. "Why do this?"

He did not receive a spoken answer, but felt the words in his mind.   _I have grown tired of being alone, you will make for some good entertainment and you will make a very good creature of the dark._ When he finally pulled away Saitou was limp in his arms, his body cold and numb.  He bit into his own wrist and pressed it to the man's lips, at first Saitou did not react.  Even nearly dead his eyes burned as he finally started drinking in the blood that would save him...and also turn him into the stuff of legends.

"I would have given it through a kiss...but I don't trust you not to bite my tongue off, even if you are nearly dead." Hiko laughed.  He pulled his wrist away after a short time, the wound already healed and hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder.   _Well, tonight was certainly very interesting._ He thought as he headed back up the mountain to his home.


	5. A fever, a fox and a headache

"Open your mouth, Sanosuke." Takani Megumi instructed in her usual huffy manner.  Sano did as he was told, even though he had insisted he felt fine.  His assurances had not been heeded and now he found himself sitting in old Dr. Gensai's clinic being examined by the annoying and cunning lady doctor.  Kenshin waited just outside of the clinic, assuring that Sano did not escape.  Kaoru had been worried for their friend for several days because he was running a very high fever, and despite his protests, she had finally worn him down.  Megumi had smirked when she heard the reason he was visiting but her smirk had quickly dissipated once she had placed her hand to his forehead.

"Do you feel achy or nauseated?" She asked him as she poked and prodded him.

"No, I feel fine.  I feel better than I ever have.  Can I please go now?"  He looked around him, as if looking for a way out of the clinic.

"No, your fever is very high and while you may feel fine now that could change very quickly.  The longer your fever remains, the more dehydrated you will become and then you could get another illness!" She rebuked him.  "Now off with those clothes, Sagara."

Sano's eyebrows shot up so high they were almost lost under the red cloth that held his bangs back from his eyes, "What?  Why?"

Megumi moved to the door and spoke as she stepped through it, "I need to lower your temperature...so I will need to bathe you."  Sano groaned and fell back on the futon he was sitting on, _Darn fox lady!_ He thought.

However, later that night he was forced to admit she had been right.  It was near midnight, the older doctor and Megumi long gone home, and he and the few other patients at the clinic had been left in the care of the single night nurse.  Sano was shaking almost uncontrollably as she placed a fifth blanket on him, she touched his face and found it cold.  "I know it is uncomfortable, Sagara-san, but now that the fever is gone the illness will progress and you should begin getting better."  She rose and left the room again, heading back to her sleeping quarters.  As she passed the front door she heard a voice, "Let me in."

She shook her head as a heavy feeling fell over her, once more she heard the voice. "Let me in.  Open the door."  She shook her head again, trying to clear it and after a brief shaking of her shoulders walked stiffly to the door and slid it open.  "Good girl.  Now invite me in."

"Please come in." She said automatically as she stepped aside.  The towering figure stepped in and shut the door, "Now, go to bed and forget everything you have seen."

The nurse turned and walked stiffly to her rooms as instructed,  unaware of what she had just let in among the weak patients.  Fortunately, the figure was only there for one of them and he set out in the direction of where Sanosuke lay shivering.  He found him huddled in his blankets, his teeth chattering. "Look at you, pitiful."

Sano opened his eyes and tried to get them to focus, "Hiko...what is...wrong...with me?" He rasped out.  Hiko touched is face tenderly, "It is a type of withdrawal from being away from your maker.  It can be quite painful, I'm afraid."

Sano's shaking hand grasped the larger one at his face, "Will it stop?"  Hiko's hand felt like an open flame and he pulled it closer to his face trying to warm himself.

"There is only one way to stop it...and you know what it is."  Was the reply, "You will become like me.  More than regular men, never aging.  You will be stronger, faster, smarter.  Everything the legends say and more.  You will also watch those you love die around you."  Hiko's voice was solemn. 

Sano thought over this, he would gain much, but also loose much.  Balance, you couldn't have everything.  Was this what he wanted?  His mind strayed to Saitou and the pain of loosing him.  If he became like Hiko, at least he would never loose him.  He would at least have that.   He closed his eyes, "Do it." He whispered.

 Hiko gently moved the mass of blankets from around the shivering man, he searched Sanosuke's eyes for a moment.  He saw the fear in them, but also the determination that had kept the fighter alive.  He nodded once while he entwined his fingers in soft, spiky hair and then he struck.  The pain caught Sano of guard as it was so different from the other time Hiko had drank from him, the pain increased as the vampire drank deeply.  "Fuck." Sano rasped as he held tightly to Hiko's shoulders.  It wasn't long before he felt the shivers cease and he lost the feeling in his limbs, his hands loosening and sliding from the larger man's shoulders.  He vaguely felt Hiko release him and then he watched through clouded eyes as he took one long talon and cut along his jugular and then pressed Sano's  mouth to the opening. "Drink." He commanded in a rough voice.

For a moment Sano was still then he took the first mouthful of blood and with each subsequent drink he felt life returning.  He ran his tongue over the opening in his maker's neck, causing Hiko to shiver. "How I ever resisted you so long I will never know." The older man whispered as he brought Sano's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.  He felt Sano's laughter in his mind as the fighter repeated the caress over now healed skin.  Hiko pulled back and looked at the boy for a moment before crushing his mouth to his.  Sano arched into his body, every feeling ten times stronger than it had been in his human body.  Hiko pulled back to look into dazed chocolate eyes.  He placed a softer kiss to the fighters lips and murmured, "Sleep.  Tomorrow you will begin life anew."  


	6. A New Day

The next morning Sano was unpleasantly awakened when Megumi waltz in his room and flung open the shutters to let the sun in.  He nearly hissed as he jerked the blankets over his eyes, the light seemed a million times brighter this morning.  "Get up, lazy rooster!" The doctor admonished, "You have a visitor."

Sano refused to lower the blankets, "Who is it?" He grumbled.  He suddenly found himself without cover as Megumi snatched the blankets away from him. "I'm not telling you, now get up and let me check you before you go.  You seem to have worked through the fever during the night."

Sano sat up, still grumbling and trying to shield his eyes.  He tried to take stock of the differences he felt in his body and mind as he was thoroughly checked over by the doctor.  He felt amazing, like he could run forever and it wouldn't even make him sweat.  His mind seemed to move faster, and his skin was more sensitive. Every touch from the lady doctor made him wince and while he had thought her voice annoying before, now through his new ears, he was sure she would render him deaf as she went on trying to goad him into loosing his temper.  He found that he was able to ignore her more easily and he could also tell she was not very happy about it.

"Well, honestly, you seem to be perfectly fine." She finally admitted, "You are free to go, but if you begin feeling ill again come back immediately.  Your guest is waiting out back."

Sano rose and grabbed his happi, "See ya fox.  Thanks and all."

He found Hiko seated in the shade of the clinic, Sano studied him as he rested. "Hey old man."

Hiko's mouth twitched but he did not open his eyes, he raised his arms and Sano immediately moved to him.  Drawn by some invisible force, he vaguely took note that his heart did not beat, even though he felt like it should be trying to escape his chest.  Hiko gave a small laugh and he heard his voice in his mind, _You will grow used to it.  Yes, you will always be drawn to me, for I am the one who made you._

 _You seem tired._ Sano lay his head on Hiko's shoulder, one hand playing with his hair. _Are you ok?_

Hiko kissed him softly and spoke, "I am fine.  I just need rest.  It is a strain to turn a human, and you are the second in so many weeks." He placed his hand over Sano's mouth to prevent his questions. "You will find out soon enough.  Now come along.  I am ready to rest.  The other member of our pack is waiting on the mountain."

_____________________________

Gold eyes snapped open and Saitou was on his feet in seconds as he sensed someone near the mountain where he waited for Hiko to return.  He listened intently and smiled as he recognized the footsteps of his maker, along with someone new.  Hiko had set out several days earlier to fetch someone, though he would not say who.  Saitou had been surprised at how being parted from Hiko had made him feel, the feelings of unease almost physical.  He had been restless, roaming the mountain and training hard to keep his mind busy.  Only his training during the war kept him from going out to meet Hiko and the guest.  He sat instead, back resting against the wall as he watched the door and listened to them come closer.  He sniffed the air, Hiko's scent plain to him, the unknown person smelled of fire and spice.  

They were halfway up the mountain when he caught their voices, Hiko's low baritone laughing at something the other had said.  His eyes went wide when he recognized the voice of the one he call ahou.   _I should have known, well, this will certainly be interesting._  

Half an hour later the door opened and Hiko stepped through, Sanosuke behind him.  He stepped aside to allow Sano to see the man he had refused to tell him about, though he knew Sano had suspected his identity the closer they got to the cabin.  His suspicions did not prepare him for the reality of seeing Saitou Hajime alive however and his legs failed him as soon as his eyes landed on the wolf.   _Kami, how did you? How?_

 _I found him around a month ago...alive.  He seemed entertaining and I knew it would make you happy so I turned him._ Hiko replied, watching Sano's face. _Yes, he can hear you._

Sano stood unsteadily and went to Saitou, his eyes taking note of the familiar gold eyes, the smirk, even the ever present cigarette.  He reached out and placed his hand on Saitou's bare chest, he still couldn't trust his voice.  He decided to not even try and simply leaned in to hug the former cop tightly.  His thoughts were jumbled and shifting, not focusing on any one thing for very long.  Saitou tried to follow it as he let the boy hug him, finally he understood the feelings in those chaotic thoughts.   _I missed you too, ahou._

 _So many regrets.  I was so ashamed for being a coward and not telling you what I felt.  I've loved you since almost the first._ Sanosuke refused to let the wolf go as he tried to convey these thoughts...his voice still failing him.

Saitou placed a hand on the spiky brown hair, "I knew, you were not the only one who was a coward." He said softly.

Hiko settled by them with sake and cups. "Well, how sweet." He drawled, pouring each a cup of the drink.  "Let's drink to being reunited."

After several cups of sake, Saitou spoke again. "Old man, you seem tired."

"It is from turning both of you...I will recover in a few weeks and after a few good meals."  He replied, getting to his feet. "However, now I am going to bed."

Both Saitou and Sano followed him wordlessly and settled beside him on the huge futon.  Hiko laughed quietly at Saitou's thoughts.

"You will always feel the need to be close to me, as I am your maker.  It will be easier as you grow older, however, you will always yearn to be with your pack." Hiko explained.  "Sano was raised by me, so he is quite used to being this close to me, so it doesn't feel strange to him.  You will adjust quickly.  Now, let's sleep."


	7. What we've all waited so long for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon...you have been warned.

Sano opened his eyes slowly, he was pleasantly warm sandwiched between Hiko and Saitou.  He raised his hand and gently touched the face of the wolf, fingers lightly trailing over facial features he thought he would never see again.  He leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to the normally angry looking forehead, Saitou looked amazingly adorable when asleep.

"I'm glad you think so." The man growled as he pulled him in for a heated kiss. _Good morning ahou_.   

 _Morning, Jime.  Oh, fuck_!  Sano couldn't help the curse as he felt Hiko bite his neck from behind.  He tore his mouth away from Saitou's "Hell, Hiko!"

Hiko laughed at him, "Don't even try it, rooster.  I know how much of a masochist you are.  Why else would you fall for one of the worst sadists in the world?"  He went back to marking the younger man’s back with bite after bite.  Sano couldn't hold back the sounds coming from him, every touch like lightening.  Saitou had paused to nibble on his collar bone, causing Sano to curse again.  "Fuck...harder!"  He held on to the wolf's shoulders tightly, pulling him closer.   Saitou complied and Sano went almost completely limp when he felt the skin break and Saitou started sucking on the wound.

Hiko took advantage of Sano’s stillness and removed the rest of his clothes.  Sano could barely breathe with the feelings coursing through him.  _How do you stand this?_   The thought was directed at Hiko, who’s response was a gruff chuckle as his hands moved down to Sano’s ass.  _You become accustomed to it._ Hiko smiled as a whimper left the young boy’s mouth as he moved away a moment to remove his own clothes.  In seconds he was back, hands sliding to Sano’s ass again.  He teased the opening there and grinned as a wanton moan escaped Sano.

Saitou left him for a moment to quickly shed his clothes as well and upon his return shared a quick look with Hiko.  Sano was too far gone to follow their thoughts, so he was not prepared for the dual assault that hit him next.  He barely noticed Hiko’s finger sliding past the tight muscles as Saitou took his cock in his mouth and gave a harsh suck.

“Oh, holy shit!”  Sano nearly yelled, one hand going automatically to the wolf’s head while the other reached behind to Hiko’s.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Hiko slid another finger inside him and whispered close to his ear, “That’s the point, rooster.  Now be a good boy and scream for me.”  Sano did as he was told as Hiko slid his cock into him in one hard thrust.  He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting into Saitou’s mouth as Hiko moved inside him.  He couldn’t form a thought to save his life, but there was something he wanted, something he craved and he tried to convey this.

“I need…. oh, kami…I need….”  He broke off with a strangled moan as his cock slid down Saitou’s throat, he would have never thought that the wolf could deep throat.  “Please,” He was nearly delirious with the pleasure washing over him.  His hands clutched at Saitou as the man moaned around him, nearly sending him over the edge.

Hiko pulled his head back, “Come for us Sanosuke.  I want to feel you come.”  That was it, Sano screamed as his climax hit him, his body shaking from the sensations.  “Good boy.”  Hiko growled as he increased his pace.

Sano panted as he watched Saitou slide up his body with half open eyes.  He moaned into a heated kiss and finally his mind was able to grasp what it was he wanted.  He pushed Saitou back, receiving a small growl from the wolf.  “I want you.”  He moaned as Hiko hit that spot inside him and he saw stars, “Please Saitou, let me taste you…”  He begged.

“Fuck…” Saitou hissed as Sano’s hands roamed his body, urging him up to his knees.  Hiko withdrew long enough to pull Sano to his hands and knees and then pushed back into his body.  Sano wasted no time as he leaned forward and took Saitou in his mouth.  He let Hiko’s thrusts dictate his pace as he pleasured the wolf.  He moaned around the length down his throat as Hiko ‘s thrusts became harder.

Hiko was fairly sure he had never seen anything so sexy before, Sano on his hands and knees taking Saitou as deep as he could as he pounded into the boy’s ass.  He had wanted the boy for years, and the reality was more than he ever thought.  He had never thought of Saitou at all, but now as he watched him he could not imagine living without him.  With that thought he reached forward and drew Saitou’s mouth to his, moaning as he tasted Sano on the wolf’s tongue. 

Saitou had one hand buried in Sano’s hair and the other in Hiko’s as he thrust his cock in the rooster’s mouth and his tongue in Hiko’s.  Sano let his teeth graze the cock in his mouth and Saitou’s control snapped, “Fuck, yes!”  He growled as he ripped his mouth from Hiko’s.  Hiko increased his pace to match the wolf’s and in mere seconds he was coming…buried to the hilt in the tightness of Sano’s ass.  He watched as Saitou lost himself, coming hard with a curse and then Sano was coming again, almost harder than his first time.

For a few seconds they were all still as the aftershocks of pleasure rippled through them, and then they collapsed in a pile.  Sano was almost instantly asleep, random half moans still escaping from him as his breath settled.  He was pulled up until he was draped over Saitou’s body, he managed to place a small kiss against the wolf’s neck before completely surrendering to sleep again.  Hiko chuckled at him as he pulled the light covering over them all, he was blissfully content in a way he had never been.  His eyes slid closed as he threw an arm over Sano and snuggled closer to the other members of his pack.

“Since when do you snuggle, old man?”  Came a sarcastic, albeit sleepy, remark.  Saitou stifled another yawn and smirked at the answer he heard in his head. _Since about the same time you grew a heart, wolf._

 


End file.
